Computing devices may be used in public and private settings to consume public and private information. Outputting private information may enable individuals other than the user of the computing device to consume the private information. Some computing devices include privacy screens physically placed on top of a display to prevent individuals other than the current user of the computing device from being able to see information output by the display. However, individuals other than the user of the computing device may still be able to view private information displayed by such computing devices and such privacy screens may not be practical for various mobile and/or wearable devices.